


I do.

by smittenkippen17



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Bromance, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen - Freeform, I wish they could age up the actors, M/M, Romance, TYRUS WEDDING AAAAH, so this could actually happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkippen17/pseuds/smittenkippen17
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first time trying to write fanfic, but I had this idea with the bromance + the romance and I figured it would appease both Tyrus AND Jyrus gods. I don’t own any of the characters etc. etc. I think I’m supposed to do that.... enjoy your read?





	I do.

Cyrus stared into Jonah’s eyes. He was standing directly across from him, a goofy, playful smile adorned on his face. Cyrus was unbelievably nervous. His palms were sweating, knees weak, arms were heavy… luckily he hadn’t vomited yet, but he had had spaghetti the previous night. That’s what you call tragic irony. 

‘Shit’ Cyrus thought. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was gonna go badly. He was gonna ruin everything. Shit. He started hyperventilating, his collar suddenly seeming overly tight, as if it was strangling him. He started tugging at it, trying to make it loosen just a little bit. 

At this point Jonah noticed, and despite his oblivious nature, came running to the dark haired boys side. He had experienced panic attacks enough times to be able to recognize all the signs.

“Cyrus.” Jonah said, visually worried. Cyrus was looking at him, scratching at his lapel like it was a dog’s collar, panic seemingly getting worse.

“I don’t think I can do this Jonah. I mean, everything was supposed to be perfect a-and, this isn’t perfect! This is a mess! I’m a mess! And I can’t get my hair right, and one of the guys from the band is sick, so now we only have a string trio, and-”  
“Cyrus” Jonah said again. “It’s gonna be okay.” He spoke pulling Cyrus into a hug. Jonah could feel his heartbeat return to normal, his breathing slowing as they pulled away. 

“I love you.” He reached across, straightening his best friends bow tie. 

“TJ sure as hell loves you. I mean, he pretty much has since the second you met him. He literally proposed to you twice before you said yes.” Cyrus chuckled, those memories flooding back to him, causing his mouth to curl into a smile.

“He has always been a-dork-able. I mean, fifteen is way too young to propose.”

“It was definitely foreshadowing though.”

“You got that right.” they both laughed again, Cyrus feeling a familiar wholesome sensation come over him. One he associated only with the people he was closest to. Buffy, Andi, Jonah, and TJ.

“So…” Jonah said, stretching out the ‘O’ “You ready to get married Cy-guy?” The older boy asked. He knew this was gonna happen someday, but seeing the man Cyrus had turned into; how utterly happy he looked… Jonah was definitely gonna cry. Like, ALOT.

“I think so…” Cyrus said. He seemed calm now. Like he had finally realized what Jonah and practically everyone else had seen from their first date. TJ would never stop loving Cyrus. “Do i look okay?” Cyrus asked, slightly shy, mostly excited.

“You look better than okay!” Jonah paused, jokingly taking a glance up and down Cyrus. Cyrus blushed, but Jonah’s shameless flattery wasn’t over. He brought a finger up to his mouth, licking it, then briefly placed it on the other boys hip. However, he pulled it back fast, seemingly in pain. 

“Just as I suspected! You burned me! TJ is gonna need a lot more protection than a condom tonight!” Cyrus immediately burst out laughing, before punching Jonah in the arm.

“Stop talking please.” Cyrus said, knowing full well that his friend wasn’t gonna shut up.

“Are you denying it?” Jonah said, eliciting an awkward pause, followed by Cyrus trying to stifle his giggles while shaking his head no. “Well then their you go.” Jonah said.

“Ha. Ha.” Cyrus said checking his watch. “It’s time to go anyway. Come on best man.” Cyrus tried to pull Jonah by the arm, but he wasn’t budging. He pulled out his phone, looking puzzled. 

“What the fuck are you doing bud?! We gots ta go!” Cyrus said, and indistinguishable accent rolling of his tongue.

“One sec. Gotta look up fire resistant condoms.”

“Dumbass.” Cyrus mumbled, smiling as he effectively yanked Jonah from the room this time. They made their way down the hall, walking fast as, they started to hear the familiar bustle of people. 

Cyrus found his mom, who was walking him down the aisle, and wiped off his palms once more. He looked back, smiling as he saw Jonah, Andi, And Buffy all giving him ‘thumbs ups’ from behind them.

“We got this.” Cyrus’s Mom whispered to him as they heard the music start to play. And then they started walking, and Cyrus saw TJ, and this was suddenly the easiest, rightest, best thing he had ever done in his life.

He was marrying TJ mother fucking Kippen. The boy who he met when he was too scared to get a muffin. The boy he talked to on the swings. The boy he once watched wrap an entire apology to his best friend. The one who he knew he would never get tired of, and never for a second regret. This was the love of his life.

And then he was at the altar, across from his soon to be husband, Bex standing between them. While thy had considered getting either a rabbi or a minister to do it, they figured their ‘non-traditional’ lifestyle might scare off some of their choices. So, they asked Bex to do it.

“Good Morning everyone. Welcome to the humble wedding of Tyler Joseph Marie Kippen, and Cyrus Elizabeth Goodman. Please take your seats and listen, as the couple has written their own vows.” 

Cyrus briefly looked out into the crowd, all the while reaching across the small space between them and grabbing TJ’s hand. Although so far only Jonah was crying, he saw the pure love, support and happiness in everyone's faces. 

Even Amber looked happy, which was good considering she’s TJ’s best woman (Warping gender roles… YAY), it was like the love the two boys felt for eachother was radiating onto everyone else, making it utterly impossible to be sad on this day. Cyrus took a deep breath and turned back to look at his fiance, opening his lips to speak.

“Not-so-scary-basketball-guy.” Cyrus started, earning a chuckle from TJ. It had been years since he had used that nickname. “You make me happy. Happier than anyone else I’ve ever met. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing before i fall asleep. You are the reason i get out of bed, and if you ever left me, I’d be literally screwed because we are so codependent-” 

Cyrus was interrupted by the whole place laughing, everyone including TJ cracking up. “I love the way you make me feel, like I’m wanted. Like you need me as much as I need you and-” Cyrus pauses, wiping his eyes. “And I’m so lucky to have you Teej.” he finished. He was effectively crying from happiness at this point, and he didn’t even care.

“Underdog… you stole my niche of using an old nickname. The wedding is off.” TJ joked, the whole place laughing again. 

“But seriously, I’ve dreamed of marrying you since literally two weeks after I knew you. You were the first person that I ever opened up to, and you’ve been the only thing that’s kept me going in my worst times.” He paused, his voice breaking as he tried to control the inevitable tears. 

“You’re the reason I’m alive, and I love you so much. I could literally talk about you for hours, and my original vows were like 12 pages long, but I just want Bex to let me kiss you cause I already miss those lips and-” 

Cyrus grabbed TJ’s face, kissing him like his life depended on it. At this point, the whole crowd was either crying or cheering, and in the case of Jonah Beck, both.

“I now pronounce you married!” Bex shouted, laughing as she tried to get past the two boys, who had somehow not come come up for air for like 30 seconds. When they finally did broke apart however, all that could be heard was a loud ‘I DO’ from TJ, followed directly by an ‘I DO TOO’ from Cyrus. And it felt so unreal to finally be able to say the words... T. J. mother fucking Kippen… is my husband.


End file.
